1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light therapy device for rhinitis or tympanitis treatment, and more particularly, to a light therapy device for rhinitis or tympanitis treatment using light such as near infrared rays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rhinitis generally happens due to an inflammation occurring in the nasal mucous membrane in a nose and is classified into acute rhinitis, chronic rhinitis, and viral rhinitis happening due to the cold. When a patient is infected with rhinitis, he/she may not breathe well and therefore go through symptoms such as headache and attention deficit, such that he/she may suffer from great inconvenience.
To treat the rhinitis, a method of injecting steam of an appropriate temperature into a nose or a method for injecting treatment drug, etc., into a nose has been mainly used. In addition, a technology of treating an inflammation in a nose using infrared rays has been known.
The infrared rays have been proven to be effective in treating rhinitis and tympanitis and therefore have been widely used in an otolaryngology, etc. By the way, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2012-0039407 (Portable apparatus for curing rhinitis published on Apr. 25, 2012) discloses a portable apparatus for curing rhinitis. However, to actually use the apparatus for curing rhinitis, a user needs to hold the portable apparatus for curing rhinitis against a nose while holding it in his hand. For this reason, the user may have considerable limitations in other works or activities during the treatment.